


Bathtime

by ComtessePlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComtessePlume/pseuds/ComtessePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potions Master of Hogwarts gets a VERY naughty letter...</p>
<p>A little ficlet I wrote years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;-)
> 
> Originally posted on aff.net under another pen name I use

It had been a long, hard Friday, Hogwarts’ Potions Master, Severus Snape, flopped down into the high backed leather armchair in his office and closed his eyes. The third year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class had been a nightmare. Two cauldrons had exploded and there had been a fist fight between two boys, one Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. So much for the house unity that the Headmistress kept harping on about. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair for what seemed like the thousandth time today. No wonder it ended up so greasy. He needed to relax. A long hot bath, a good glass of Firewhisky and perhaps a few pages of the book that he had been reading would really help. He could really do with a massage for his aching shoulders, but the hot water of the bath should do the trick. He stood and headed for the bathroom of his private quarters, deep in the Dungeons of Hogwarts Castle.

The bathroom was a work of art, tiled in slate grey with various green plants dotted about. The tub was like a small swimming pool, very deep and long enough even for him to lie down fully in. There was a shower in one corner, a good sized basin, and a small room for the toilet. There was even a ledge for him to put his drink. The bathroom seemed to have been designed for him. With a flick of his wand the tap was turned on and the bath began to fill with hot water and bubbles that smelled of sandalwood. Severus lifted his wand and all the buttons of his outer robe flew open. He shrugged it off, groaning slightly as the muscles in his shoulders protested. With another flick of his wand the robe was banished to the bedroom. He unbuttoned his white shirt, massaging his wrists as he undid his cuffs. The lean muscles of his chest and shoulders flexing as he did so. Shrugging the cotton fabric off his shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor, he started on his trousers, undoing the buttons of his flies with quick flicks of his wrist. Naked at last, he climbed into the foamy water and relaxed, the tensions of the day melting into the heat of the bubbles around him. Relaxed entirely, he raised his wand hand.

“Accio Firewhisky.” The chunky bottle landed with a chink on the ledge at his side, followed by a cut-glass tumbler. He tapped the tumbler with his wand, filling it with ice. Placing his wand alongside the glass he tipped the bottle and poured a generous measure. Lifting the glass to his lips he took a deep sip and sighed contentedly, letting his head sink back onto a towel that had folded itself under his head. A satisfied smirk crept across his face. The bubbles felt fantastic as the aches and pains of the day dissolved into the hot water. He raised himself in the bath, dried his hands off on a small towel and then summoned his book. Settling back against the side of the tub he opened it and began to read, taking regular sips from the tumbler standing on the ledge.

Part way through a sentence, his peace was shattered by the tapping of an owl’s beak on the bathroom window pane. He frowned slightly and tried to focus on his reading, but the owl wouldn’t let up. He sighed as he laid down his book, careful not to lose his page and climbed out of the soapy water, wrapping a large Slytherin green towel around his waist. He opened the small stained glass window to a large tawny owl which held out its leg to Severus, who untied the letter that hung there and opened it as the owl took off into the sunset. The writing looked strangely familiar, but Severus couldn’t place it as he read the letter.

The letter was like nothing he had received before. It was the most erotic letter that he had ever read. Even the curvy script of the letters was sensual. It was full of promise and teasing in its tone. His breath caught in his throat as he read on. The hand that clutched the towel tight around his waist loosened, letting the fluffy, green fabric pool around his ankles, revealing his powerful thighs, buttocks and loins. His manhood twitched as he read the letter and his hips jerked almost in imitation of the act he was imagining. He leaned against the smooth tiles of the bathroom wall beneath the window, mouth hanging open. He finished reading the letter, signed only with a kiss, before letting it flutter to the ground. With a groan, the hand that had held the letter closed around his erection. He began to stroke, dreaming of the acts that had been so lasciviously described in the unexpected missive. He turned, resting the smooth muscles of his back against the condensation covered tiles as he continued to stroke his shaft, his other hand cupping his balls. Head thrown back he abandoned himself to the pleasure that he was feeling. He hadn’t been so turned on in months. He let his disciplined shell fly out of the window as he stroked himself hard, all restraint gone.

With a strangled shout, he came, an arc of creamy come shooting across the bathroom, landing on the tiled floor by the drain. Panting, he slumped down to the floor, his head tilted back against the hard surface as he fought for breath. He let out a harsh groan and banged his head softly against the wall. He hadn’t lost it like that in a very long time. Shakily, he got to his feet and retrieved his towel. He returned to his bath and let the warm water caress his body as he laid back, book and drink forgotten.

So much for a relaxing evening.


End file.
